Argumentitive Preferences
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Sonny remembers some memories in which Chad is included in and smiles about the past, no matter how hard she tries not to. Sonny and Chad have a discussion -excluding their daily comments- about their arguments. First Channy story ever so please be nice!


**Hey guys. It's me, Jesspikapal, and today I am going to be attempting something completely new today. So, I've been watching Sonny with a Chance recently and discovered that I have an obsession (a slightly unhealthy one if I admit truthfully...) with Channy, so I thought that, since my pokemon stories have been doing well, I'd write a Channy and see what people think! :)**

**But please, be aware that this IS my first Channy story and I'm not really sure how to do it. I'm not sure how to keep them in character or anything, but based on what I've seen on the show, which is not alot, I will try my absolute best! I promise! :)**

**And another thing is that my (pokemon) story "The Locket" may be held off for a while. I'm having a little bit of trouble with inspiration and motivation. But anywho, it shouldn't affect those people other than the readers so if you're not reading it, you could have just, frankly, ignored this little section... ;)**

**So, please, I encourage reviews and constructive critism, but please don't flame. It doesn't make anybody feel good and I could understand a flame if I was a number one Channy writer and it was just plain rubbish, but I'm not a number one Channy writer so... Yeah, please just bear that in mind; that this is my first ever Channy and I will do nothing but my best! :)**

**Thanks**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

**X x**

The way he does things are just infuriating. He is such a jerk! Ever since I came to _So Random! _all he's done is make fun of me and argue with me. He's so idiotic! What, with his charming smile and his long, blonde hair that I can't help but wish that I could just run my fingers through, if only once - hypothetically speaking of course; I'd never touch him!

But what if I dared myself...?

_"Shh..." He said lowly, placing a finger to my lips with a gentle smile. I blinked, unable to do anything but stare into his enticing blue eyes. So blue... "The time for talking's over." He continued, grabbing my hands and nearing my face ever so slightly, before he pulled away and stretched my arm as far as it would go, eventually letting go of my fingers with a tender swipe of his. "I must go..."_

_"So go, run back to your show and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed...~" He had murmured whilst walking slowly away from me. I stood there, starstruck and dazed._

_"What just happened?" I asked nobody in particular, recovering from my dazzled state with a somewhat disappointed shake of the head before I turned on my heel and headed back to my own studio, So Random!._

_Honestly though, what __had__ happened...?_

And I seriously _still _don't know what had gone through his mind on that eventful day. Heck, I knew what was going through my mind when he neared my face ever so slightly with that taunting expression of his. I couldn't believe that I was so attracted to such a jerk-face - back then, of course...

Was I still attracted to him? No, of course not! But yet, I couldn't help but feel something when he answered his phone to me or argued with me from across the cafeteria. Or the times that he would be soft with me, like at my secert prom.

_"Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster." I admitted, ashamed that I hadn't listened to him. It would have saved me the pain of yet another, failed attempt at something. Nothing ever seemed to go right for me these days. _

_"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" He questioned with that inquisitive face of his. His tone made me stop dead; there was something about it that was just tantilizing. The way his words were so smooth, so powerful, was enough to make me fall silent, unable to do anything but stare at him._

_The way he was starting to swagger towards me was enough to make me rooted to the spot. And I absoulutely sure that he knew this! He knew it and he did it on purpose!_

_Noticing my silence, he continued:_

_"Because sometimes I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." He took an earpiece out of his inner blazer pocket and handed it to me, his hand skimming mine accidentally as he did so. "So, you're just gonna have to settle for me." He finished, smiling bashfully. I returned his shakey smile, trying to encourage him ever so slightly, though I figured that all the encouragment he needed was stored away, deep within that huge ego of his. But right now, in this moment, his arrogance didn't matter. The fact that I was getting my very special dance however, did. And might I just say that he looked amazing in his suit..?_

_We slowly took each other by the arms, One of mine resting on his shoulder and one of his grasping my waist tightly, our free hands locked together tightly as we began to sway. _

_"This is sweet." I grinned, trying not to show how nervous I was._

_"I have my moments." He shrugged, that strangely humble smile still etched into his handsome face._

_"You gonna press play?" I asked with a smile and he laughed apprehensively, reaching inside of his blazer pocket and hitting the play button. A fast song came on and I looked at him for a second before the pair of us shrugged and danced together, making weird movements with our hands and feet._

_The mood, clearly, had disappeared, but the fun and meaning definitely hadn't..._

I still remember that dance like it was yesterday. I had danced with quite a few guys before, but Chad was the first in which it actually meant something to me. The others were just for fun. But that one dance with him was enough to make me grin at the very though of it! Oh, why do I even like him? He's conceited and rude and arrogant. And he just constantly puts me down, just because of what show I'm on! It's unfair. Did I forget to mention that he is so egotistical that it burns?

But still, I get butterflies when I look at him and if I'm perfectly honest, I think he feels something for me too. If not a hint of a crush, then what? He acted cool, but underneath his prestegious acting figure, he was a kind-hearted, softie. And he and I both knew it! But he covers it up so well that I tend to forget.

The way he argues with me is also another thing that I love about him. Not that I love him but... Oh who am I kidding? I at least have a _little _crush on him, even though he is a jerk.

Our arguments then...

_"Chad, you wouldn't know a real romance if it punched you in the face. In fact, you wouldn't know a real punch in the face if it punched you in the face, because there's nothing real about you." I stated with a smug tone in my voice._

_"Well here's something real for ya. I really don't wanna stand here and talk to you." I couldn't help but feel hurt when he said that._

_"Well good, because I really don't wanna stand and talk to you either." I snapped back sassily, folding my arms across my chest while trying to look nonchalent._

_"Good." He replied._

_"Good!" I said, already knowing where this was going._

_"Good!"_

_We walked away from each other with a saunter in our steps. I smirked a mischevious smirk and dialled his number on my phone. He answered a couple of seconds later with a curious curl of the lip._

_"Hello?" He asked, his voice slicked with a cool tone._

_"Good!" I shouted down the phone and his eyes widened, as he turned to look at me. I shrugged sarcastically and strutted away from him._

And all of these little memories were going through my head as I walked over to the "Mackenzie Falls" studio to... Well, I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I guess I just needed to pass the time. Yeah, pass the time! I'd have a little fun with the main guy. Well, if that's what you'd call it.

I searched behind the set for him, but he didn't seem to be there. Then:

"Well, well well, Sonny Munroe." A smooth voice chided, a teasing tone in the voice. But I knew exactly who it was.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I stated, mimicking his usage of full name. I knew that by now, he would be wearing a wide grin on his face and he would start that walk towards me. I just knew it!

"So, what brings you to see 'the best actor of our generation', on this lovely afternoon?" He enquired, his tone so sweet, yet he said such an arrogant statement. I inwardly seethed, but on the outside, I kept my cool. Afterall, my temper was what he wanted and that's the only reason that he wound me up; for my reaction.

"Oh I didn't come to see 'the best actor of our generation'. I came to see you Chad!" I smiled forcibly, even clapping my hands sarcastically for good measures. He just blinked, probably in suprise.

"That was fast Munroe." He replied with an admitting smile, nodding his head slowly once or twice.

"Props accepted, Cooper." I smirked diligently. It had been a constant effort that I had made to make Chad stumble at least a couple of times. Chad - 139 v/s Sonny - 3! **[1]**

"Whatever. So what are you doing here? I thought that you'd be back in 'Chuckle City'." He rolled his eyes, putting on a bored tone when he said the words "Chuckle City", even bothering to put sloppy quotation marks around the words too! He really was quite commited to making me feel low about myself when he referred to the television program that I lived for in such a way. But this time, I simply let it go, already formulating a plan in my mind. I thought to myself:

_"Why not have a bit of senseless fun with Chad? Why not make him stutter and stumble? Why not make him just a little nervous?"_

And indeed, why not?

"Oh that? Well, _So Random! _aren't exactly working today. Everybody's kinda... goofing off. Nico is trying to teach Grady how to flirt even though he can't flirt to save his life either, Tawni's doing her whole list thing and, Zora is just... Zora." I shrugged, feeling a brief wave of emabarrassment wash over me. Why on earth had I told him all of that? He'd pick a fight for sure!

"Ahh, that's the difference between our two shows, Sonny," He said to me, whilst taking a small step forward and towards me. We were pretty close now that I took the time to analyze it properly.

"We take our work seriously. You Randoms are always messing around." Chad continued with a smug flicker of his deep blue eyes. I frowned, defiance bubbling in my stomach. I could feel a sarcastic comment slithering up my throat and before I could stop it, it just, kind of, spluttered out, wanting to be heard.

"And that is the difference between our shows too Chad! Our work is taken seriously, but not to the point in which we brainwash ourselves into taking it _too _seriously and not having fun. But obviously, a jerk-face like you wouldn't even consider that now would you?" I demanded, shuffling forwards the slightest bit. So slight, that in fact, he or I didn't even know that I'd moved in the first place.

"Well, if that's how you feel Sonny, then I say -"

"You know, I don't care what you you say, alright?" I snapped, turning my back on him. I heard a low chuckle and felt a swarm of angry comments buzz around in my mind, but I managed to hold my tounge.

"Good." He said, grinning madly, taking another small step forward, hands in pockets and head looking down.

"Good." I replied, closing my eyes in disinterest.

"Fine!" He suddenly exclaimed, making me jump. I heard him laugh again, low and deep. I felt my stomach tighten. Here the feeling appeared again...

"Y'know, why do you even bother arguing with me Chad?" I angrily questioned. He ticked me off so bad with his teasing and his bad attitude, even though he was the one who insisted so strongly that _I _was the one with a bad attitude problem. Delusional right? Not a good thing when you're already a jerk, you have a big ego, you're arrogant and people still can't figure out how you've gotton so many girls to like you, besides the dashing looks. The _very _dashing looks.

"Because Sonny, a guy as talented and great as me deserves the best and only the best," He started and before I knew it, I felt his front against my back; well, not fully against it, against it, but it was brushing mine and I could feel the tingles run laps around my spine.

"So, what are you getting at?" I managed to breathe out without stuttering. Oh how I wanted to stutter, but I was _so _glad that I didn't!

"Because, _you are the best Sonny." _Chad whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes. It was a strange sensation yet it was a welcomed sensation. I could feel my insides turn all jiggley, like a defenseless jelly on a plate and my hands began to shake minutely.

"Wait, so, you think that I'm the best to argue with?" I quizzed, a grin on my face, my insides feeling thankful that he couldn't see seen as though my back was to him.

"Of course Sonny. Especially because you pretty much always lose."

And just when I thought he was being sweet and nice, generous and compassionate. But no, he was still a jerk, and I'd known this all along, just pushed it aside whilst he was making me feel funny inside. I kind of forgot this side of him when he was close, and it seemed like he did too, because he was alot more considerate and gentle. And yet, _still _a jerk-throb!

"I only ever lose because you don't take in what I've said. You only value _your _opinion!" I retorted sadly, though I wasn't about to let him know that I felt hurt. I would just smile and let him have his fun.

Or I could try to have my fun first...

I turned to face him and he threw a questioning look my way.

"So, forgetting what you just said about the whole "losing thing", what is it about my style of arguing that you like _Chad_?" I asked quizzically, staring up at him with a cute smile, though the way I said his name was filled with venom and disgust. Still, his eyes made me think twice about hating him...

"Oh please, it's just for something to do Sonny." Chad sighed dismissively, even going as far as to wave his hand at me as if sweeping me away like an unwanted speck of dust.

"Really Chad? Really?"

He shifted uncomfortabley on his pointed shoes, his eyes going towards the hard pathway beneath his feet, as if ashamed by something. Or embarrassed; either way, it was making me excited and jittery! I could feel how awkward he felt and it made a grin spread itself across my face, like butter on bread.

"Well... At least you fight back." He said slowly, still looking at the floor, though a discreet smile was playing on his lips.

"That's a start." I replied with a nod, beaming up at him with completely interested eyes. I honestly did want to know what he had to say about me. "Oh, one more thing," I began, bringing my hand to his face which made him look up at me with questioning eyes. ", how about you look at me, hmm? It shouldn't be hard since you're such a good actor." I drawled, teasing him. His response was to narrow his eyes at me briefly, before shrugging and leaning against a wall that was conviniently just next to where he stood, his eyes fixated on me. Ok, now I just felt uncomfortable.

"So, what else then Cooper? Come on, _spill_." I warned, though I was smiling throughout it.

"Well, you're snappy, you reply right back to me, sometimes your response are clever, and you'd never admit, but it's the only time in which you are aware of my amazing-ness." Chad reasoned, grinning as he skimmed through his list with the practised perfection of a professional actor. I expected no less from him, though what he had to say was currently receiving mixed feelings from me. I could feel something burning in my throat, though I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Wow, I had no idea that that was how you saw our arguments Chad." I admitted, looking down at the floor. Then something hit me. "What? Your "amazing-ness"? One, that isn't even a word and two, aren't you just a pretentious Hollywood jerk? And what do you mean about "sometimes my responses are clever", hmm? They're always clever!" I yelled back at him and his amused grin sent me over the edge; he was just so infuriating! He was wild and crazy, and just so damn frustrating! But, on the other hand he was intoxicating, complicated and I liked that in a guy. The fact that you couldn't read them like an open book was appealing to me; I liked to learn about a guy, not have their whole life served to me on a predictable silver platter.

"Well, don't be so proud of yourself Munroe. It's only arguing. And besides, you still nearly always lose so your response can't be that clever all the time, now can they?" Chad mocked me. He actually dared to mock me!

"Now, you listen here Chad!" I snapped, getting close to him, yet I was far past caring that my body was pressed against his, my face likewise. All I cared about was getting in his face so bad that it was painful to him! I was gonna get him so good now... His eyes were of the same unphasedstate and he didn't seem to be all that fussed that I was close to him. It was really starting to irk me!

"You are one selfish, conceited jerk-face and if you had any grasp on real life, you would know that you are so arrogant, it just hurts everyone! If you weren't a celeberity - a Hollywood star - then believe me, you would have gotton punched so many times by kids all around that saw you as another stuck up snob, which you are by the way! And, oh, before I forg-" But I found myself not speaking anymore, the words long gone. What on earth...?

I blinked and the vision was still there; Chad was kissing me! He was actually kissing me! And... Why hadn't I pushed him away yet? He disgusted me; him and his lousy attitude! He made me feel... So good now that he's wrapped his arms around my waist actually. My heart was beating wildly in my chest; I felt as if it was just going to leap out of my mouth and into his any moment now! But it didn't, and although I can't understand why, I felt myself kiss him back slightly. Only slightly mindst you. I'm not that easy to get and Chad wasn't going to change that, no matter how good at this he is!

He pulled away from me a couple of seconds later and gave me the same cocky grin, while I just stood there, awestruck.

"W-What? Why did you ki-" But my useless babbling was cut short by a confident chuckle.

"Catch you later Munroe." He smirked, and with that, he clicked his tounge with a jazzy point directed at me, winked, and then bounded off in the direction of the set. All the while, I just stood there, touching my lips gingerly.

Then, feeling extremely dumb and stupid, I sighed out and breathed:

"What just happened...?"

**X x**

**So, that's it for my first ever Channy story! I'd really, honestly appreciate it if you people reviewed my work! It would mean alot to me! :)**

**[1] I know that you're supposed to write numbers out, but when I did, it didn't have the same humourous feel, so I used numbers instead! Hope that's ok! :)**

**Oh, and if people like this story, I'll be writing another one very soon! My next one will be in thrid person because frankly, while I enjoyed writing this, I write better in third person! So, if you would want to see mroe form me, would you maybe tell me in a review? Thanks!**

**Remember what I said about flaming though? If you didn't like it, that's fine, but don't bitch about it, please! :)**

**Okay, thanks!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
